Skin care refers to a range of practices that improve skin health, such as nutrition, avoidance of excessive sun exposure, and appropriate use of emollients to enhance an individual's appearance (e.g., cosmetics, exfoliation, and peels). These practices support skin integrity by enhancing an individual's appearance, remediating skin break-downs, and/or relieving skin conditions. Completing a skin care regimen is a routine daily procedure for many individuals.
Oftentimes, a skin care regimen will require that specific skin care products be applied and/or that specific procedures be performed by individuals whose skin is too dry or moist, or to prevent/treat certain injuries or conditions (e.g., dermatitis). A skin care regimen could also be a component of a medical regimen. For example, skin care may be a component in improving wound healing, neonates, stomas, radiation treatment, and with some medications.
Many skin care regimens require that an individual apply a personal care product (which is intended to cleanse or beautify) and/or a medication (which is intended to diagnose, cure, mitigate, treat, or prevent a disease, or affect the structure or function of the body). Examples of personal care products include cosmetics, such as makeup, perfume, and lipstick. Examples of medications include sunscreen and acne creams. Other products, such as moisturizing sunscreens and anti-dandruff shampoos, are often considered to be examples of both categories.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for the purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.